


Pen Pals

by MsPooslie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Your sister was saved by Captain America. You write him a letter of thanks and he writes back!





	1. Birthday

 

> _January 6, 2014_   
>  _Dear Captain Rogers,_
> 
> _I know you must get a LOT of fan mail so I don't even know if you will ever read this but I just have to write it._   
>  _You saved my sister in New York._   
>  _We didn't know at the time but she was 3 weeks pregnant with a long fought for daughter._   
>  _Today is her 1st birthday. Her name is Stephanie Grace._   
>  _She is a delight._   
>  _Words can't express our gratitude._
> 
> _Yours Truly,_   
>  _Y/N_

Steve lowers the letter and stares at the included photo. rs the letter and looks at the included photo, he would bet good money that the letter writer's sister was the waitress from the cafe near what was then Stark Tower. She has the same strawberry blonde hair, button nose, and light eyes.  
He places the letter in the “reply asap” pile and goes through the rest of the huge stack of mail the he receives daily. It gets slightly buried but he digs it out to respond to first. That is when he notices that it smells like vanilla, sugar, berries, and a little ...citrus? maybe lemon? He lightly sniffs the paper as he pins up the photo.

 

> _January 12, 2014_   
>  _Dear Ms. Y/N._   
>  _I Do get a lot of fan mail but only very rarely is it so delightful. I am so pleased at your niece’s birthday, it is an honor to play any part in her survival in this world. I think I remember your sister (based on Stephanie’s resemblance) was she a waitress near Grand Central? Named Beth? If so, she was always so kind when I would go to her restaurant--she is actually the one who introduced me to WiFi!_   
>  _I would love to keep in touch--keep me posted about Stephanie and how she is doing. I can’t guarantee I will always find the time to write back but I try to get to it every Sunday._   
>  _Best Regards,_   
>  _Steve_

You open the box, setting aside the letter, inside is a Captain America teddy bear addressed to Stephanie. She has about 50 from various friends and family members (naming a kid after the superhero that saved her mom will do that) but this one is different, it seems...older? Not that it is worn just that the bear’s style seems old fashioned--even the little helmet it has is the older style with the little wings. It has a scent too--sort of citrus and sage and woodsy--like a mountain lodge. You hug it to your chest and then promptly drop it as you open the letter.  
He wrote back! You can’t believe it! You pick the bear up off the floor, wondering if it is an actual vintage bear from the 40s. It must be nearly priceless on its own but as a gift from THE Captain America? There is no value you could place on that. You decide to save it for Stephanie to have when she is older and won’t tear its ear off or something.  
You go to place it delicately on the shelf in your bedroom when you notice the smell again. You take a large sniff, closing your eyes, wondering if this is what Steve Rogers smells like. Your eyes suddenly pop open and you shake your head to clear it. Get a grip you can’t be having a high school crush on a celebrity.  
You head downstairs to the bakery your sister and you co-own to get a bakery themed thank you note to send to Captain America--or can you call him Steve now? He signed the letter Steve.  
You show the letter to Beth, he was right, that was your sister and she is ELATED that he remembers her.


	2. Cookies

 

> _January 14, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_
> 
> _Thank you so much for the bear. Is it actually vintage? It seems too much! Especially since I already owe you two lives._   
>  _The least i can do is say if you are ever in Long Island City, stop by “Sweet Sisters Bakery ” and you can have anything you want, on the house--for life. It’s the bakery Beth and I opened right after the invasion. Speaking of, YES! Beth is my sister! She is so happy that you remembered her! She says you were one of the only “young dude” customers to never hit on her (and even some of the old ones did it too). So her wife, Amy, says thanks for that as well._   
>  _Anyway, i have included a cookie, to hopefully entice you to stop by._
> 
> _Yours,_   
>  _Y/N_
> 
> _PS: Was it OK to call you Steve? You signed your last letter Steve, sorry if that was too forward. :)_

 He smiles then sniffs the letter--there’s that smell again. You’re a baker so that explains it! He opens the plastic zipper bag--the smell his him with full force. The cookie is something else--an iced shortbread decorated like his shield. He takes a bite and closes his eyes in pleasure. The cookie is just the right amount of crumbly with a slight spring of chewiness and the icing has just touch of lemon. He immediately regrets his plan to leave for DC that afternoon, he really would love to get more of these cookies and see what other delicious treats they have. Alas there isn't time. He doesn't even have time to write back for over a month.

  

> _February 23, 2014_   
>  _Dear Y/N,_
> 
> _I am so sorry for the delay in writing, I moved to Washington DC the day I received your last letter and have been working almost nonstop for SHIELD for the past month._   
>  _I have to tell you, that cookie was amazing! Even better than my ma used to make (when we could afford sugar). Does your bakery do mail order? Next time I am in New York I will have to definitely swing by! Maybe even meet little Stephanie?_   
>  _Congratulations to your sister on her nuptials, was that recent? I think I have a sketch of her that I did once, I'll have to dig through my sketchbook box and see if I can wrestle it up for her._   
>  _Of course you can call me Steve. Thanks though, it speaks to your manners for asking._
> 
> _Best regards,_   
>  _Steve_
> 
> _PS: Please note the address change. This is my personal correspondence address it will get forwarded if I am ever out for a lengthy time._

You hugged the letter to your chest. He loved the cookie! And he didn't write back because he was busy! You had thought maybe you had, indeed, been too forward or maybe they saw the cookie as a threat (lots of crazies out there who might try to poison Captain America!).

Even more than that, he had included the sketch of Beth! It was obviously a quick doodle of her smiling and pouring coffee but the likeness was remarkable. He was obviously very talented. He had signed it “thanks for the wireless” and his name with a little shield. You would have to get it framed for her.


	3. Lonliness

You work on your response for several days, writing and re-writing it--the pressure of being pen-pals with CAPTAIN AMERICA is too much. Beth finally tells you to write to him like you would write to her. You just nod and that night, you close your eyes before starting to write.

  

> _February 28, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_
> 
> _Sorry that you have been so busy but a new job and new city? Sounds exciting!_   
>  _Tell me about DC, meet any new friends?_   
>  _There is a restaurant that I loved the last time I was there, "Alero" on Connecticut. They have really good enchiladas and GIANT margaritas!_   
>  _Stephanie has really started walking! She had her first steps back in December but now is really giving us the runaround!  She knows about 6 words: mama (of course), neenee (me--I think it’s supposed to be “auntie”), hi, bye, and steeb--she has a Captain America plush doll that she started calling “steeb” but now all of her toys are “steeb”._   
>  _Thank you so much for the drawing, Beth LOVED it! You are really very talented, you captured her likeness so well--not just how she looks but her personality shines through as well, it’s really amazing. We’ve put it in a little frame and hung it in the bakery._   
>  _Speaking of the bakery, we of course do mail orders (well, internet orders) you can see all of our options on our website (SweetSisters.com) but if you are more comfortable ordering through the mail, you can just send me a list and I’ll send you whatever you want. I will send along a mixed dozen cookies with the letter though. You can share them with your new friends/co-workers._   
>  _Nothing creates a bond faster than sharing yummy treats--after college I floundered for a few years, not knowing what to do with my life. I ended up in Malta and it was the loneliest year of my life. Beautiful country but I didn’t know anybody and had a real hard time meeting people. I ended up baking because passing out delicious cookies on your stoop is a good way to start conversations._   
>  _I am honored you would share your personal address with me. If you would like it, I will try to write you every few days even when you don’t have time to respond. I know how hard it is to be in a new city and not know anybody or to be out in the field away from your friends._   
>  _Well, i should let you go. I know how busy you are, saving the world and all that. :)_
> 
> _Yours,_   
>  _Y/N_

Steve smiled as he pulled the bakery box out from the cardboard packaging, his mouth already watering at the thought of more cookies. He valiantly set it aside and reads the letter first though, smiling at your restaurant suggestion and Stephanie’s antics. He genuinely hopes he will get to meet the kid someday. Your description of your time overseas touches something in him--a loneliness he has been trying to ignore. He opens the cookie box and his eyes go wide, there are 4 of the lemon iced shortbread and 2 each of raspberry thumbprints, peanut butter, and oatmeal chocolate chip (marked “NO RAISINS :)”; each flavor in a marked plastic baggie (“so the flavors wont meld in shipping”). He immediately tears into the lemon shortbread as he pulls out his phone to look up your website. He orders a mix of 2 dozen cookies for SHIELD HQ then sits at his desk to write back to you.

  

> _March 9, 2014_   
>  _Dear Y/N_
> 
> _WOW. My team is going to go gaga for these cookies. I will break them out after our AM training session tomorrow. I work them pretty hard so they will definitely appreciate the sugar afterwards. I already ordered 2 more dozen for later in the week, can’t wait to try them._   
>  _I will definitely check out the restaurant. Haven’t had a lot of Mexican food but Natasha is always pushing me to try new places, it’ll be nice to have one for her to try for once._   
>  _Stephanie sounds enchanting. It reminds me of Bucky’s sister Rebecca when she was small. We were 8 and 9 when she was born so Bucky and I got tasked with chasing her around for Mrs. Barnes when she started walking. Her favorite word was “Buh-ee” (Bucky) and, yeah, she also called me “Steeb”. It’s good to know that no matter what changes, kids are still kids._   
>  _As far as social life goes, it’s mostly just co-workers for now, it’s hard to meet people when you are out of the country every few days. There is a nurse in my building i have a rapport with but, yeah, i am not ashamed to say I am missing New York right now._   
>  _I do visit my friend Peggy (who i knew in the war) when I can. She is still so beautiful, she had 9 grandkids! I can’t believe it sometimes. It can be real hard to see her though. It depends on what kind of day she is having--on a good day, she’s sharp as a tack, challenging me just like she always did. On a bad day though, sometimes it upsets her too much to see me, to re-remember that I am alive, and sometimes it helps soothe her, she’ll think we’re back in the war and she’ll want to make plans for our future._   
>  _Thank you for the offer of letters, it would really be something to have a friendly word to read. Back during the war, everyone would go nuts on mail days. I never really got much since Bucky and Peggy were in the field with me but sometimes Rebecca would write to me about the neighborhood and send books to Bucky. So, yes, if you have the time to write, that would be lovely. No requirement though, trust me, i know life can get in the way._
> 
> _Best Regards,_   
>  _Steve_

Steve rubbed his face and set the letter down after re-reading it. He debated with himself about even sending it. You seemed like such a nice girl, it seems almost cruel to burden you with his troubles. He sighs, adding a postscript before putting the letter into the envelope and sealing it.

 

> _PS: apologies for the melancholy tone of this letter. Tomorrow is would have been my friend Bucky’s birthday. To everyone else he died 70 years ago but to me it has only been 2. I guess it is hitting me particularly hard this year._

It felt good to get it off his chest and the anonymity was sort of freeing. His phone rang as he dropped the letter in the outgoing mail. It was Natasha. He sighed before answering it. Another day, another mission.


	4. Candles

 

> _March 12, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_   
>  _I am so, so sorry for your loss. Even more than that, I am sorry that you have to grieve alone, that everyone has moved on._   
>  _I will light a candle for your friend Bucky and for you and your pain._   
>  _We all grew up with the stories of you and your team and Bucky. My dad had all your comic books, still has a Bucky Bear from when he was a kid. My school even did a musical version one year (Beth was DumDum--it was so funny to see her in the big mustache). But in all that, it was hard to think of you as real people with real feelings._   
>  _If you were here, I would make you some soup and homemade bread and just...I don’t know, wrap you in a blanket with some tea and rub your back. It sounds so silly but it works wonders._   
>  _Soup, bread, blanket, tea. Full belly, warm limbs. Someone to lean on._   
>  _Unfortunately, for now at least, letters will have to do, I guess._   
>  _With Love,_   
>  _Y/N_

When you read Steve’s letter, you wanted to cry. As it was, you went to Stephanie’s room and got his Captain America bear down and gave it a long hug.

You then go to the kitchen to light a white candle. You aren’t religious or superstitious it just helps you to remember to think on it when you see the flame. You hope that the world will give Steve an easy time over the next few months to let him have time to heal. It seems that he has been in the news every few weeks--fighting, rescuing, even helping with natural disasters.

You bring your hands to your chest and close your eyes, willing your breathing slow and thinking on his name and that he can catch a break for once.

Beth comes up behind you and when she sees your eyes shining with tears she pulls you into a hug. You show her Steve’s letter and her face crumples. She agrees with you about the soup and blanket--when she had her miscarriage, it was August and even though it was 93 degrees, she still insisted on the soup and blanket. Sweating while curled up between you and Amy, sobbing into her wife’s arms.

Amy comes in then, holding Stephanie who has your dad’s old Bucky bear! You literally gasp and pull her into your arms. Asking Amy how she got it.

Amy responds nonchalantly, not knowing what you are both crying over, that your dad brought it over when he saw the Google Doodle for Sargent Barnes’s birthday, thought it would go well with her ever growing collection of Captain America toys.

You take the bear from Stephanie, hugging it to your chest before kissing it on the head and giving it back to her. She, too, receives a kiss, and you square your shoulders and ask Amy and Beth what they want to do for dinner.

   

> _March 17, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_   
>  _I hope this letter finds you well. We are all good here,we have introduced Stephanie to the wonder that is Spaghetti. You would have thought she had never eaten before the first time she tried it! She gets it ALL OVER though, we basically just strip her to her diaper and give her a full bath afterwards. It really is the cutest thing though, definitely worth the mess_   
>  _On top of all that, we have been working extra hard making tons of green shortbread cookies to hand out as samples during the parade later today. We’re hoping to get the word out and drum up some business. We’ve had a bit of a slump since Valentine’s--nothing dramatic, just not where we would like to be. If your reaction to our treats is any indication, we just need to get people to try it and they are hooked. Oh that sounds bad, like i am a drug dealer or something, whoops!_   
>  _Anyway, i should go, gotta get my green on so I don’t get pinched!_   
>  _Yours,_   
>  _Y/N_

 

  

> _March 21, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_   
>  _Stephanie has discovered stairs and is giving us the runaround. It is almost as exhausting as when she was an infant and never slept!_   
>  _Business is going gangbusters, the free cookies for St Patrick’s day were a hit and we have tons of cookie and cake orders lining up. Even a wedding cake for August! I am very excited!_   
>  _I still light a candle for you and Bucky every day. I just wanted you to know you are in our hearts here._   
>  _With Love,_   
>  _Y/N_

Steve gets back from his discussion with Fury and the revelation of Project Insight and he is fuming. What is he doing? Is SHIELD any better than anyone else? At this point he isn't sure. He pulls the box of mail towards himself and sees two of your letters. They are on vintage looking note-cards with various cakes on them. It reminds him of something he would have done for a grocer back in the day. He opens them and the first one makes a lump rise in his throat but the second has him smiling. He tosses the rest of the box of mail to the side and sits at his desk to write back.

 

> _March 23, 2014_   
>  _Dear Y/N,_   
>  _Just got back from a mission.  I can’t say much (classified) but something just feels off. Sometimes I wonder if I am doing the right thing here._   
>  _In other news; the morning we left, I was on my usual run and met a fellow Vet--Sam Wilson. I maybe might have taunted him a bit by lapping him extra times because his reactions were so funny. He was in the air force but works at the VA now. He was very insightful in our short conversation. I think I will talk to him before I make any decisions, see how he likes civilian life._   
>  _You know, it’s funny, just by having you as a sounding board i feel like i work through things pretty well, can see the next step._   
>  _Speaking of next steps, Stephanie is shaping up to be a rascal. Her love of pasta will hopefully come in handy when she won’t eat her vegetables. Becca would eat anything as long as it had Mrs. Barnes’s marinara on it. You can also hide peas and finely chopped broccoli under the cheese on pizza and they never notice. That is probably a while off though, I think Becca loved vegetables until she was almost 3 then suddenly everything green might as well have been dipped in Polio for how she avoided it._   
>  _I am going to go order some cookies for my team and send some to Sam’s VA.  If this keeps up, you might have to open a branch down here so we can all get our fill of your delicious treats._   
>  _Best,_   
>  _Steve_   
>  _PS--I just got your last note when was mailing this. That is great about your business! Please know that my order is not a rush. Just do them when you have a lull, don’t want you to be run ragged now do we?_   
>  _Thank you so much for keeping me in your heart. Between moving and being busy with work, people who care about me (the person--not Captain America, the “Historical Figure”) are pretty thin on the ground these days._   
>  _Oh there I go again, being woebegone. I will let you be, give Stephanie a kiss from me._


	5. Missing

 

> _March 27, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_   
>  _Sam sounds great, good to see you settling in. I’ll toss in some extras when I ship his order._   
>  _I am sorry about work though, I would say trust your instincts but i can bet that there’s a lot that seems off to you still. I know people are somehow more open AND more uptight than they were to your recent experience. They share everything on social media but you ask them a personal question and it’s like you are harassing them or something._   
>  _On our home-front, Amy (Beth’s wife) just got promoted. She gets to work from home 2 days a week which means she gets around Stef more and it’s been a really great change for them both._   
>  _Yours, Y/N_

  


> _April 2, 2014_   
>  _Dear Steve,_   
>  _Ugh, Stephanie has learned “no”. Except it usually comes out more as a shrieked “NoooOOO”. It is highly effective in getting us to drop whatever it is we are doing. Even worse when she follows it up with a dimpled smile and giggle at the attention, as if to say “how can you be annoyed with this face?” because we really, really can’t.----------------------_

Your pen drags raggedly across the card as you hear Beth cry out. You run to the living room where she is standing with her hand over her mouth, the broadcast showing live footage of some sort of altercation. You watch for a moment before you see the shield. Jesus it’s Steve! He is going hand to hand with some guy who is holding his own? how? He’s got some sort of body armor or something, maybe an Ironman type of suit? They are both so fast the cameras can barely keep up. At one point Steve just....stops. He’s just standing there, staring at the guy. Suddenly there’s an explosion and a bunch of men in black are rushing Steve and the other two people with him (looks like Black widow and some guy with wings? WTF?!) and loading them into vans. The cameras zoom out to the wreckage on the highway and an overturned bus. What a mess. You stare at the TV without actually watching it for a long while afterward, they keep replaying the fight while pundits bicker over what it means. All you can think is, please make Steve be OK. he looked so dazed just standing there in the street.

 

> _Oh, Steve! I just saw you on the news, fighting some guy in DC. It looked pretty intense._   
>  _I hope you are unharmed. Please, please be safe, my friend._   
>  _Yours,_   
>  _Y/N_

 

The next day things in DC go from bad to disaster. There are giant plane things crashing into buildings, Steve is missing. All day long people come into the bakery and just stare at the TV in the corner with dawning horror. It is like New York all over again. Only it is worse. Steve is missing. Reports now saying that it was the government’s own planes? They had these gunships that could kill millions of people a minute? That got hijacked by people that WORKED for them? Steve is missing? How had this happened? Were there no background checks? Steve? Is missing?

Your world shrinks to that television. Some blowhard is, once again, trying to blame the people who are STOPPING the bad guys for the damage. SHIELD has completely crumbled, there are going to be years-long hearings. Steve is still missing. He was last seen fighting that same guy from yesterday. And now he is missing. _Missing._

You put a tray of cookies in the oven and try to wrench yourself back on track but all you can keep thinking is of Steve.

Steve.

Steve is missing.

STEVE. _STEVE_ IS _MISSING_

**STEVE IS MISSING**

**STEVE IS MISSING**

STEVE IS----

There is footage of him falling into the Potomac river.

Hundreds of feet. Falling. Into the river. He doesn’t come back up.

Steve is....presumed dead?

You burn yourself on the tray, taking it out of the oven. _Steve’s dead?_ Beth comes running as you drop it on the floor, following shortly after.

Steve is dead?

You can’t breathe.

STEVE IS DEAD?!

You don’t realize you are crying until Beth turns the ovens off and locks the door. After taping a note to the window about closing due to family emergency, she guides you upstairs to the bathroom, taking care of your burn while you silently sob.

_Steve is dead._

You suddenly remember his last letter.

“He knew.”

“Knew what honey?”

You can’t say his name, but you don’t have to. “He knew something was wrong. He said he felt like something was off, that he wasn’t sure he was still doing the right thing,” a sob catches in your throat.

Amy shouts from the little office off of the living room. She runs into the bathroom and is crying.

“They’ve found him. He’s gonna be OK”


	6. Yearn

You don’t know what to say. Steve’s work and city have just come crashing down around him. Again. The country is in an uproar, DC is a complete shambles, congress is calling for heads—trying to drag Steve into it but he’s still in the hospital with a fucking gut shot.

You start your next letter several times, all seemingly trite.

 

> _~~April 5, 2014  
>  Dear Steve,  
>  Hopefully by the time this letter finds you, you will be out of the hospital. ~~ _
> 
> _~~We are all pulling for you here.~~ _
> 
> _~~I know we haven’t even met (yet?)~~ _

you finally give up and get a whole new card

 

> April 5, 2014  
>  Dear Steve,  
>  I didn’t realize until you might have been taken away how much I have come to care for you. We may never meet but even still, our friendship is one that I cherish. I wish I could do more for you but just know that you have our support.  
>  Yours,  
>  Y/N

You sigh and put down your pen, not even sure if he will get your letter. God, what a mess.

 

* * *

 

Natasha tosses a box full of Steve’s belongings on Sam’s kitchen table, pulling the three bags of Chinese food off the top. “Dinner delivery’s here boys, come and get it! Nobody wants cold egg rolls!” She starts removing the containers and lining them up on the counter.

Sam comes sliding in, “chow mein, come to papa!” He snatches a container and two rolls before reconsidering and grabbing a third.

Natasha bites the chicken off a skewer and glances back to the bedrooms, “he still moping?”

Sam rolls his eyes, “of course not, he doesn’t mope!”

“I don’t!” Steve comes out of the spare room, definitely NOT moping. He sits down heavily and pulls the box towards him.

“They should release your place on Tuesday,” Natasha says around another chicken skewer.

“Thanks,” he digs through the contents, checking to make sure she got everything on his list. She did but the shirts she got are literally the smallest he owns. He holds one up, glaring at her. She gives a fake innocent smile as she bites into a cheese wonton. He rolls his eyes before pulling out his mail. He sees your letters and smiles softly.

“Woah, look at that! Who’s the mail from, man?” Sam’s claps him on the shoulder.

“Y/N, she—well I guess she’s my pen pal? She is the one who makes the cookies. She wrote me just before I moved here and we’ve become friends.”

“Friends?” Natasha cocks an eyebrow, “is this why you won’t let me set you up?”

“What? No. I’ve never even met her!”

She makes an unconvinced sound but shrugs and continues eating, handing Steve a skewer and pushing the plate of egg rolls towards him.

Steve takes a bite and opens the first letter, his smile deepening at the news. He sets the card down and begins eating with vigor, devouring all the egg rolls, a quart of wonton soup, 8 chicken skewers, a container of beef and broccoli, and was started on a carton of Szechuan shrimp when he picks up the second letter.

His actually laughs as he imagines how cute Stephanie is when she puts on the charm. But his smile turns as he gets to the end. He moves on to the final letter, worried now. The care you feel is evident and it moves him. He swallows a lump in his throat and excuses himself from the table, taking your letters.

  

> _April 13, 2014_  
>  _Dear Y/N,_  
>  _Stephanie learning “no” made me laugh for the first time in a week. Thank you. Words cannot express the gratitude I feel receiving your letters. Your friendship is a balm, it really brings to me a peace that few things in my life at this time are capable of. Everything has fallen apart here. My job was overrun with the very people that i died trying to stop, my apartment is a crime scene, and the worst part is i don’t even care about any of those things._  
>  _I only care about Bucky. That is who the man on the bridge and hellicarrier was. He survived fall from the train in ‘44 and was re-captured. They brainwashed him and--God knows the other things that they did to him were even worse. Natasha has a file that she doesn’t want me to read. He didn’t even know his own name but he saved my life._  
>  _He was my home, the only family I had left. I thought he was gone but there he was._  
>  _Now he is gone again._  
>  _Please forgive my tone (as per usual). I just feel like i am floundering here. It’s as if every time i find my footing, something else knocks me back down. My mother always told me to get back up so that is what i am going to do._  
>  _Sam and I are going to try and find him, make sure he is OK, safe from Hydra. We’re going to be in the wind a lot so my letters will unfortunately be even more sporadic then they currently are._  
>  _Your friend,_  
>  _Steve_


End file.
